


Label: Taken

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Biting!kink, Bodyguard!Gadreel, D/s elements, Dom!Michael, M/M, Mafia Don!Michael, Marking, Sub!Gadreel, Top!Gadreel, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael loves being bitten and showing off his love bites. He and Gadreel concoct a way for the marks to be seen





	Label: Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask where this came from. I don't know. I don't care. It's here. Have it.

Michael loved being marked up. Even as a Dominant, he enjoyed feeling teeth and suction on his skin, hearing his own breath hitch and whine from the sensations. He bruised fairly easily, so even the smallest hickey tended to blossom into vivid color by morning. 

It excited him, to know that he was claimed just as much as his submissive. 

Unfortunately, the other half of Michael’s ardor for being marked up was that the life of a Mafia Don did not usually call for love bites to be on full display. They were hidden underneath collars and ties; under clothes. If Michael could conduct all of his meetings nude, he would. He loved showing off that he drove his lover to passion, to mark him up to show that he was wholly his lover’s, just as much as his lover’s was his. 

He looked over at Gadreel, his bodyguard, his lover. The other man was sitting in a chair, reading the paper in Michael’s study. The black T shirt was filled out nicely with Gadreel’s bulk. His own labels of possession were on full display, with twin lines of hickies following down the tendons in the bodyguard’s neck and small, thin lines around the thick wrists. 

Michael felt a spike of envy. Gadreel could show off how much he was loved, and hardly anyone would bat an eye. If not assumed that they were acquired in combat, then it would be assumed that Gadreel got the marks he did through sex. And Michael would have to work for those marks on Gadreel’s soft skin. His lover did not bruise like a peach (unless something leather was involved) and so it’d take a couple of minutes of sucking and biting, growls interspersed while Gadreel groaned his own pleasure before Michael could even make a tiny bruise. 

“What are you thinking about?” Gadreel asked, looking over at Michael with an eyebrow raised ever so slightly. Michael isn’t certain he’d ever know the language of the eyebrows.

“Just wishing I could show off the marks you leave on me, love,” Michael replied with a soft smile.

“I mean, you  _ could _ ,” Gadreel said. “It’s just inappropriate to.” He smirked. 

“Well,” Michael said, looking at Gadreel speculatively. “Not if I lie.” 

“You? Lie? Mr. Boy Scout?” Gadreel laughed as he caught the book Michael was reading and had subsequently thrown at him. “I’m only teasing. But how would you lie to be able to show off sexy bite marks? You can’t just walk into a meeting with Crowley and Singer buck naked. Not to mention it’s a security risk.”

Michael laughed, imagining the scene Gadreel stated. “No, no, no, I’m not talking about the bite marks on my torso-” 

“Or the ones on your ass from me rimming you open,” Gadreel jumped in. “The ones on your inner thighs before I swallow you down. The ones that decorate your hips from be being a tease.” He grinned wolfishly. “Not my fault you are delectable.”

Michael gave a faint flush. “I’m talking about the ones on my neck,” he clarified. “I could say the twins used my button downs to clean up an accident.” 

“That does sound like something they would do,” Gadreel agreed. “Lucifer being the cause of the accident, and Nick cleaning up the accident.” He smiled. “Terrible pity. That’ll leave you in T-Shirts. Where everyone can see how much you enjoy being bitten.” 

“It is very sad,” Michael agreed. Smirking, he crooked his finger at his bodyguard. “Do they need a touch up?” 

Gadreel smirked in return, his gaze predatory as he stood up and advanced his employer and lover. They absolutely did not need a touch up- Gadreel had been like a leech that morning as he slowly rocked into Michael, covering the Don’s neck. “You know what,” he said as he ducked down to kiss Michael. “I think they do.”

“Would you mind getting them darker for me then, Gad?” Michael smiled, kissing his lover deeply. 

“Nothing would bring me greater pleasure,” Gadreel murmured huskily. He ducked his head down and bit down sharply over Michael’s pulse. Michael moaned and fisted Gadreel’s military cut blond hair. 

They didn’t leave the study until late that night.

 

“I apologize for my seemingly lazy attire,” Michael said apologetically to the Dons seated at the table in front of him, eyes landing on each in turn. Fergus Crowley and Robert Singer seemed to know what was up; John Winchester looked amused as all Hell. Julian Richings looked, for lack of a better word,  _ bored _ , and Dick Roman looked concerned. “My younger brothers created a bit of a  _ mess  _ the other night and instead of using towels like civilized gentlemen, they used my shirts.” 

Robert Singer snorted. “Children,” he said. “I’ll admit they know what they’re doing, but God Almighty.” 

“Oh I know,” Michael said ruefully. “Unfortunately, none of my brothers are my size and so,” he gestured towards him in the crisp white polo shirt, sans tie, “This is what I’m left with.” 

“Was there an attack?” Dick asked in mock concern. “Because your neck looks a bit. . . bruised.” 

_ Bruised  _ was probably too light of a word, but it’d do. Michael had seen the mottled blues, purples, and reds that had darkened his flesh earlier that morning and ended up having Gadreel fuck him (and mark up his shoulders) against the full length bathroom mirror. “There wasn’t an attack,” he said blithely. “If I was attacked, my man would have informed you, as per protocol.” 

“But your neck-” 

“Have you never gotten your prick wet?” Crowley asked Dick, who seemed to flush. Julian gave a dry chuckle. “Any bloke with half a brain could see those are love bites.” 

“They  _ do  _ look a bit worse than your average love bite, Michael,” John Winchester said in apologetic concern. “Did your arm charm for the evening use anything other than their teeth?” 

Michael laughed. “He did not,” he said warmly. “I know it looks bad, gentlemen, but it was all consensual.” His eyes glittered. “He’d be dead if it wasn’t.” 

Gadreel was guarding the door to the meeting. Catching his boss’s eye, he gave a wink in acknowledgement. As if he’d  _ want  _ to make Michael do anything except what Michael wanted. Unless it concerned those horrid Louboutin loafers that had spikes all over them. Gadreel loathed them. 

“Now then, my private life has been discussed,” Michael said, calling the meeting to order. There was pride and arousal in his tone of voice and expressions. 

Showing off the marks of love, the labels of possession, made him feel complete. 

_ I’m taken. _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
